


A Wedding Night (Every Cloud)

by BigAwesomeWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hope, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Internal Monologue, Late Teens Toriel is a Bit Rough and Tumble, Minor Character Death, No Sex, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Self-Doubt, Swearing, Touching, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAwesomeWatermelon/pseuds/BigAwesomeWatermelon
Summary: On a less than ideal wedding night, Toriel tries to comfort her young husband.Open for better title suggestions.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Wedding Night (Every Cloud)

**Author's Note:**

> Both title and summary are trash but I have no idea what to do with either.

Toriel groans. Today was a mess. She's known she was going to marry Asgore for years now, long before their engagement was announced. But they were supposed to be older. Fuck. She isn't ready for this.

Well, there's no way he's ready for this, either.

She glances across the room to see her husband (her husband!) sitting silently on the bed. He's so young, and his expression makes him look even younger. She doesn't say anything. What can she even say?

Asgore's eyes meet hers for a moment, their deep color seeming so dark in the low lighting of the room. She gives him a slight smile before she looks down away from his gaze.

She suddenly feels self-conscious in her nightgown. It seems a tad inappropriate for this setting.

Funny. She'd expected her wedding night to be a more joyous occasion.

He doesn't comment on the slight chuckle she doesn't mean to let out. She sits down on the bed next to him, asking him if he's okay. He nods.

She wants to slap herself. Of course he's not okay. He's only seventeen years old.

She tries not to notice the tears in his eyes. She'd want to cry, too. Hell, she wants to cry already.

He says that they should probably get some sleep, that they'll have a long day tomorrow. She agrees.

A funeral yesterday, a wedding today. A coronation tomorrow. It's a fucked up life, huh?

She gets up to put out the candles. It sucks that all the effort whoever set up this room put in was wasted. Nothing could make this night romantic.

How does one marry someone who just lost both his parents? What comfort could she possibly offer the kid?  
He's only a kid.

It's messed up. She understands the kingdom has to come first, but why does it have to screw him over? He's not a good fit for this. They all agreed upon that when they refused to crown him without him marrying her first.  
Not that she is very queenly, anyway. She was supposed to have a couple more years to prepare for this.

She isn't cut out to be queen.

Awkwardly shuffling up against Asgore in the bed gives Toriel pause. Should she say something?

A moment passes, and his hand carefully brushes against her breast. He asks for her permission in a whisper. She inhales sharply and grants it.

It's such an absurd situation it's hard not to laugh aloud. Her back against his front, his arms around her, his hands curiously kneading at her flesh as he tries not to cry.  
She tells him to stop, to wait a moment, and he pulls away so quickly. He looks like a little kid in trouble.

He says not to laugh at him. Was she laughing? She apologizes anyway. She sits up in the bed and re-lights two of the candles. They give a dim, soft glow.

She gets back into the bed with him, facing him this time. It's hard to tell in the dark room, but she thinks he's blushing. Damn. She wishes she could better see his face.

Slowly he starts picking up where he left off, pinching and grabbing. It's not super enjoyable for her, but it's not horribly uncomfortable either, so she allows it. It's fine if he likes it, right?  
It's fine. She can give him this.

She moves slowly, to give him a chance to stop her or pull away, and leans in.

She kisses him slowly, calmly. When she pulls away he whines, and it nearly breaks her.  
He lets up on the groping. She was starting to get a bit sore, anyway.

Some would say they're not married until, she jokes. He offers a small smile, a not tonight. She nods her understanding.

He surprises her with a thank you. She says he doesn't have to thank her, and she turns her back towards him again. The candles go out.

She may not be a queen, but he's no king either.  
They can make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote at this point.


End file.
